


Coffee Shop Story

by JesslynKR



Category: Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Cerita sehari-hari Ishii Yuki dengan coffee shop miliknya dan berbagai pelanggan yang rutin menyambangi tempatnya.(Crosspost di Wattpad dengan username yang sama)
Relationships: Ishii Yuki & Kitaoka Kento, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Produce 101 Japan milik Yoshimoto Kogyo & CJ ENM. Trainee lain yang sudah debut adalah milik agency masing-masing. Disclaimer akan ditambahkan di setiap bab.

Bangunan yang terletak di kawasan strategis Tokyo itu masih sepi. Bahkan hanya satu orang lelaki dengan rambut coklat dan apron hitam, yang sibuk membereskan ini itu di dalamnya. Tirai jendela telah dibuka, membuat cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam. Setelah semuanya selesai, sosok lelaki dengan _nametag_ ‘Ishii Yuki’ itu beranjak menuju pintu transparan, kemudian bibirnya tersenyum.

Ia memutar tanda ‘Buka’ yang ditempel di depan pintu.

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**Coffee Shop Story**

**.**

Kedai kopi sederhana itu baru satu tahun berdiri. Desain interiornya minimalis, cukup sederhana dan tidak banyak pernak-pernik yang ramai. Hanya ada empat meja kecil dengan kursi untuk duduk, ditambah beberapa kursi tinggi yang dipasang khusus untuk mereka yang datang sendiri–dan ingin minum sambil berbincang dengan baristanya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau tempat ini memiliki barista yang asyik diajak berbincang, selain rasa kopinya yang enak.

Yuki kembali ke mejanya, memeriksa ketersediaan bahan. Ia mengangguk, memastikan bahan-bahan yang ada dalam kondisi yang cukup.

_“Ohayou,”_

Pintu terbuka. Seorang lelaki dengan wajah layaknya boneka masuk ke dalam. Yuki kira dia pelanggan, tetapi mulut yang hendak terbuka mengatup lagi kala melihat sosoknya.

“ _Ohayou_ , Kento-kun.”

Kitaoka Kento, sosok pemuda yang wajahnya seperti boneka itu. Imut dan misterius, menurut Yuki. Ia bekerja paruh waktu di _coffee shop_ Yuki di sela-sela kesibukannya berkuliah. Sosoknya menjadi daya tarik gadis-gadis untuk mendatangi tempat itu.

Kento mengambil apron dan memasangnya. Ia saling bertatapan dengan Yuki, lalu mereka mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Siap untuk menyambut hari yang seperti biasa di _coffee shop_ mereka.

**-to be continued-**


	2. Kitagawa Hikaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentang Kitagawa Hikaru dan proyek kelompoknya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitagawa Hikaru adalah salah satu trainee top 60 Produce 101 Japan, dikenal sebagai leader dari tim 'If' dan anggota tim K-SIX.

"Menu spesial hari ini, _melon pan."_

Kento menggambar _melon pan_ di papan tulis yang biasa terpajang di depan _coffee shop_ Yuki. Meski tempat mereka adalah sebuah kedai kopi, pada hari-hari tertentu Yuki (atau Kento) membuat satu atau dua jenis makanan untuk menjadi teman kopi bagi pengunjung yang datang. Biasanya menu spesial itu habis sebelum jam satu siang. 

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**Coffee Shop Story**

**Story 1: Kitagawa Hikaru**

**.**

"Kau terlihat senang." Yuki bertopang dagu di _counter_ -nya _,_ nyengir sedikit melihat Kento yang tak hentinya tersenyum. Kento menoleh sedikit, lalu tertawa kecil. 

"Semua tugasku sudah selesai. Kelas hari ini dipindah ke lusa. Jadi boleh ya aku mengambil _double shift_ hari ini?"

Yuki mengerutkan kening. 

"Kelasnya dipindah ke lusa kan? Kau bisa ganti _shift_ besok kok. Atau sebagian hari ini, sebagian besok. Tidak diganti juga terserah sih, toh kau kan kubayar per jam."

Kento mengusap tengkuknya sedikit. "Tapi nanti Yuki- _senpai_ repot."

"Aku sih tidak masalah, yang masalah itu kau. Jangan menumpuk bebanmu seenaknya begitu dong. Nanti tahu rasa sendiri."

"Yaaah, tapi—"

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat bunyi bel pintu terdengar. Seseorang masuk ke dalam. Laki-laki, tubuhnya kecil dan tidak bisa dibilang tinggi. Mendekati tinggi Kento bahkan Yuki pun rasanya tidak. 

"Selamat datang!" sambut Kento. Tangannya mengeluarkan catatan, siap mencatat pesanan orang tersebut. Ia menatap menu yang tersedia dengan pandangan lesu. 

_"Double ristretto, hot."_

Kento mencatat pesanan pemuda itu. "Mau mencoba menu spesialnya, Kitagawa- _senpai_?"

Yuki menoleh. Masa iya Kento kenal pelanggan yang itu, padahal seingat Yuki dia baru pertama kali ke sini. 

"Tidak deh Ken. Aku sudah sarapan sih, tapi hari ini ngantuk sekali. Proyek kelompokku menyita waktu dan itu juga belum selesai." Sosok tersebut membuka dompetnya sementara Kento menghitung harga yang harus dibayar orang itu, dan Yuki yang membuat kopinya. 

"Lho, memangnya hanya _senpai_ yang mengerjakan?" tanya Kento, tangannya kini sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas bersih. Sosok tersebut mengedikkan bahu. 

"Begitulah."

"Silahkan." Yuki meletakkan cangkir kopi pesanan Kitagawa di atas baki, lalu menyerahkan bakinya kepada sosok itu. "Temannya Kento?"

"Seniornya di SMA dulu, Kitagawa Hikaru." Sosok tersebut mengenalkan dirinya. Ia meletakkan bakinya di depan _counter,_ mengambil tempat duduk di meja dekat barista. Toh ia tak akan lama. "Anda bosnya?"

Yuki tertawa kecil. Tak perlu menjelaskan kalau ia adalah pemilik dari tempat itu, toh ia memakai tanda pengenal. "Seniornya juga, tapi dulu di kampus. Aku sudah lulus."

Hikaru mengangguk kecil. "Begitu rupanya, dia tidak pernah cerita kalau selama ini dia punya minat berkuliah di Tokyo. Tahu-tahu muncul saja di hadapanku seperti hantu," ceritanya, membuat Yuki tertawa geli dan Kento mendelik ke arah mereka. Hikaru meraih cangkir kopinya, lalu menghirupnya perlahan.

"Kau terlihat lelah," celetuk Yuki, membuat Hikaru meletakkan cangkirnya kembali.

"Benarkah?"

Yuki mengangguk. "Apa semalam tidak tidur?"

"Eh?" Hikaru mengerjapkan mata. "Kelihatan sekali ya? Aku memang tidak tidur, mengerjakan proyek kelompok semalaman."

"Persis Kento," celetuk Yuki lagi, membuat yang disebut namanya mengajukan protes. "Dia sering sekali begadang, jam dua atau jam tiga pagi katanya masih bangun. Entah ngapain dia, masa iya _3 AM thought_?"

"Hahah, dasar dia itu," gumam Hikaru. "Yah, tugasku sulit sekali. Dan itu juga belum selesai."

"Tidak mencoba minta bantuan? Katanya proyek kelompok." Tanya Yuki, sementara Kento beralih untuk melayani pelanggan baru. Hikaru mendesah pelan.

"Harusnya sih iya," gumamnya. "Tapi rasanya susah."

Yuki geleng-geleng kepala. "Makanya, tanya dulu sana. Apalagi ini tugas kelompok, seharusnya ada andil dari setiap anggota kelompok. Minimal kalau terlalu bodoh ya sediakan saja cemilan yang banyak untuk semua anggota."

Kento yang baru selesai melayani pembeli lain nyaris tersedak mendengarnya. Kata 'bodoh' yang keluar dari bibir Yuki rasanya jarang ia dengar. Tetapi mendengarnya kali ini terasa lucu, bukannya kasar. 

"Kau tidak mengerti sih," gumam Hikaru, menghirup lagi kopinya. 

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti?"

"Kau pernah merasa tidak enak kepada orang lain? Nah itu yang aku rasakan."

"Huh?" Yuki mengangkat alis. "Tidak enak yang seperti apa?"

"Maksudnya," Hikaru menghela napas. "Kau bisa saja merasa tidak enak karena terkesan menyuruh-nyuruh orang lain kan? Belum lagi kalau mereka membicarakanmu di belakang, seperti _'ya ampun, dia egois sekali, berkorbanlah sedikit dong demi kita'_ , atau _'astaga, untuk proyek saja sifatnya ngeboss begitu'_ , lalu _'dia capek? Kita juga capek!'_ , seperti itu. Kau paham kan?"

Kento dan Yuki tercengang. Mereka kira Hikaru pendiam, ternyata cerewet juga. 

"Mungkin tidak sampai seperti itu," ujar Kento pelan. Namun terpotong karena ada pelanggan lain yang masuk.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hikaru. Yuki tersenyum, paham maksud kalimat Kento. 

"Tidak semua orang akan berpikiran seperti itu. Di dunia ini juga ada orang yang masih tahu diri, seperti _'ya ampun, harusnya kau tidak mengerjakannya sendiri'_ atau _'bagian mana yang belum selesai? Akan aku bantu sebisanya!'_ , begitu. Lagipula egois untuk melindungi diri sendiri juga tidak masalah kok. Toh yang untung dengan nilai maksimal nantinya mereka juga kan."

Yuki nyengir. Kini ia beralih meracik kopi yang dipesan pelanggan lain sementara Kento yang menyiapkan _melon pan_ pesanan pelanggan itu. Hikari minum dalam diam, mencerna apa yang diutarakan Yuki tadi. 

"Ne, Ishii-san."

Yuki menoleh. "Apa?"

"Apa menurutmu aku harus mencoba meminta tolong kepada mereka?"

Yuki mengangguk. "Lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Bagaimana jika mereka tak mau bekerja sama?"

"Pertimbangkan untuk mencoret nama mereka dari proyek kalian."

Kini giliran Hikaru yang tercengang. Sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. 

"Heeeh, kau benar juga."

"Yuki _-senpai_ selalu benar." Ujar Kento, ia tersenyum kecil. Yuki mendengus mendengarnya. 

"Baiklah." Hikaru meletakkan gelasnya. Kopinya telah tandas. "Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas sarannya."

"Terima kasih juga telah mampir." Yuki tersenyum, lalu memandangi Hikaru yang kini bersiap untuk meninggalkan mereka. 

"Oh ya," Hikaru urung membuka gagang pintu. "Kopinya enak, serius. Lain kali aku akan mampir lagi."

Kemudian ia pergi keluar dan hilang di antara gelombang pejalan kaki Tokyo. 

**-to be continued-**


	3. Komatsu Koshin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentang Komatsu Koshin dan persiapan ujian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komatsu Koshin adalah trainee top 35 Produce 101 Japan, terkenal sebagai main vocal tim Yancha Boy Yancha Girl dan salah satu anggota tim Puchimen.

Matahari sudah beranjak terbenam. Tetapi Komatsu Koshin belum pulang, dan memilih untuk duduk di bangku _coffee shop_ dengan seragam sekolah yang ia pakai. Tak banyak yang ia pesan memang, hanya segelas _cappucino_ dan sepotong kue. Namun dia sudah nyaris dua jam berada di sini.

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**Coffee Shop Story**

**Story 2: Komatsu Koshin**

**.**

Koshin memijat keningnya sendiri. Pensil di tangannya, sedangkan matanya fokus ke arah halaman buku yang sedang ia buka. Bibirnya sesekali bergerak-gerak, tampak sedang menghitung sesuatu. Lalu ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas bukunya.

“Ah, pusing.” Gerutu Koshin pelan, tetapi terdengar sampai telinga Yuki yang tengah membereskan meja yang lain.

“Mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian?”

Koshin mengangkat kepalanya. Yuki menatap dirinya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

“Kok tahu sih?”

Yuki mengangkat alisnya. “Yang kau dari tadi kerjakan kan matematika. Dari mataku yang masih normal sih kelihatan kok itu buku soal matematika. Mau ujian nih?”

Koshin menghela napas. “Iya nih, _barista-san_. Materinya susah banget.”

“Namaku Ishii Yuki. Daripada kau memanggilku dengan _‘barista-san’_ , lebih baik panggil namaku saja. Aku tidak masalah kok.” Yuki tersenyum, lalu kembali mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru selesai dicuci.

“Nee, Yuki-san?”

“Eh, apa?” Yuki menoleh ke arah Koshin.

“Kenapa kita harus belajar semua ini?” tanya Koshin, pensilnya ia letakkan di atas bukunya.

“Eh, maksudnya?” tanya Yuki balik. Ia meletakkan kembali gelasnya, lalu menarik bangku untuk duduk di sebelah Koshin, seraya mengucap permisi.

“Maksudnya, aku tak berminat menjadi ahli matematika, juga guru matematika. Bahkan aku tidak tertarik mengerjakan matematika meski aku bisa. Aku lebih suka mempelajari seni tari, kenapa di SMA aku tidak sekalian saja hanya diarahkan untuk belajar menari?” tanya Koshin, membuat Yuki terdiam sejenak. _Anak ini kritis banget_ , batinnya.

“Tapi matematika juga berguna untuk mengasah otakmu kan? Lagipula, sehari-hari juga kau berurusan dengan hitung-hitungan. Aku contohnya, bidangku di kuliner, tapi sehari-hari jelas aku berurusan dengan uang, perhitungan bahan, dan logika.” Yuki tersenyum, lalu memerhatikan materi yang sedang Koshin bahas.

“Tapi masa iya sampai belajar soal bangun ruang begini sih?” Koshin mengerutkan dahinya.

“Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi mungkin suatu saat kau memerlukan pengetahuan ini di masa depan.”

“Contohnya?” Koshin menatap Yuki dengan pandangan bertanya. Yuki mengambil botol minum yang juga ia jual untuk pelanggannya, berbentuk silinder yang lurus tanpa lekuk aneh-aneh. Lalu menunjukkannya kepada Koshin.

“Kau lihat botolku ini?” tanya Yuki. “Bisakah kau memperkirakan berapa banyak cairan yang bisa kuisikan ke dalam botol ini?”

Koshin tampak menimbang-nimbang. “Mungkin... kita ukur dulu volumenya, baru jika sudah ketemu, kita bisa tahu berapa banyak batas air yang bisa kita isikan?”

Yuki mengangguk. “Bayangkan jika aku menjawab asal-asalan berapa kapasitas maksimal botol ini, lalu ada orang yang mengisinya dengan minuman yang ia mau, tapi karena kapasitasnya terlalu kecil, isinya meluber kemana-mana. Kan merepotkan?”

Koshin manggut-manggut sendiri, tetapi tampaknya masih belum puas. “Tapi aku benar-benar ingin belajar _dance_ saja, bukannya matematika! Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak berminat dengan matematika?”

Yuki tertawa kecil. "Apakah kau seyakin itu hanya berminat dengan tarian, dan tidak akan berminat dengan matematika? Nanti kena karmanya, lho~"

Koshin merengut. "Maksudnya apa sih?"

Yuki tertawa kecil. "Dulu aku paling tidak suka pelajaran Ekonomi Rumahan lho. Terutama kalau sudah belajar memasak. Kurasa aku tidak berbakat memasak, bahkan cenderung mengacau di dapur. Makanya aku diusir dari dapur oleh ibu dan adikku, haha."

Sepertinya Koshin langsung menangkap maksud Yuki. 

"Dan sialnya waktu kuliah kau malah belajar kuliner?" tanya Koshin langsung, dan dijawab dengan anggukan Yuki. 

"Entah kenapa waktu SMA aku menjadi penasaran, dan di kelas 3 aku jadi menikmati sendiri saat kelas Ekonomi Rumahan. Dari yang awalnya tidak bisa malah jadi bisa."

Koshin menopang dagunya. "Tapi ini kan bukan kisah _zero to hero_ , Yuki-san. Minggu depan ujian nih, aku jadi deg-degan sendiri."

Yuki tersenyum, lalu menepuk bahu Koshin. Meski ia agak sebal juga dengan bocah keras kepala yang satu ini. "Selamat berjuang kalau begitu." Kemudian ia berdiri dari kursinya. 

"Eh, cuma itu?!" tanya Koshin kaget. 

"Kamu maunya apa sih, bocah?" Yuki mengerutkan kening. "Yang aku bisa lakukan cuma itu. Aku kan bukan orangtuamu?"

Koshin cemberut. "Setidaknya beri aku motivasi dong! Aku ingin bebas dari ujian neraka ini!"

"Kalau begitu," Yuki melipat tangannya. "Datang, kerjakan, dan lupakan. Semudah itu saja."

"Ha?" Koshin melongo. "Kenapa semudah itu?"

"Ya tidak lah, bocah!" Yuki tertawa lagi. "Berjuang, belajar yang rajin! Jangan bosan untuk mengulang topik yang akan keluar saat ujian. Jika kau mengerahkan semua kemampuanmu untuk menjalani ujian ini, hasilnya tak akan mengkhianatimu!"

Koshin menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Ah, kalau itu sih aku juga tahu. Tapi terima kasih deh, setidaknya aku jadi termotivasi. Sedikit sih."

Yuki agaknya menahan diri dari keinginan untuk menjitak bocah itu. 

Koshin membereskan bukunya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Ya sudah, aku mau pulang untuk persiapan ujian. Kalau nilaiku bagus, ibu akan mengajakku makan di restoran kesukaanku. Mungkin mengajaknya ke sini oke juga."

"Tapi ini _coffee shop_ , bukan restoran." Yuki menyahut. 

"Bodo amat ah. Yang jelas kalau ujianku bagus, aku akan ke sini dengan ibuku. Aku pergi dulu, _jaa nee_."

Sepeninggal Koshin, Yuki tersenyum meski alisnya berkedut, menahan kekesalannya kepada anak itu. 

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, Koshin datang bersama ibunya untuk minum kopi di tempat Yuki lagi. 

**-to be continued-**


	4. Osawa Shunya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentang Osawa Shunya dan pekerjaannya yang penuh warna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osawa Shunya adalah member Orβit Union

_Coffee Shop_ Yuki hari ini agak sepi meski di luar hujan deras membasahi Tokyo. Suara yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan hanyalah cetak-cetik dari pulpen Kento, yang sebenarnya mengganggu bagi telinga Yuki. Tapi biarlah, toh hari ini sepi dan belum ada pelanggan lagi. 

"Kalau hujan terus bakal susah pulang nih, _senpai._ " Keluh Kento, sementara Yuki juga menghela napas. Dia juga sama-sama tidak akan bisa pulang kalau begini. 

"Hujannya bakal lama tidak sih? Tadi pagi lihat ramalan cuaca?" tanya Yuki. Kento menggeleng. 

"Nonton, tapi tidak fokus. Soalnya aku nyaris kesiangan." Kento nyengir, sementara Yuki melengos. _Dasar anak muda_ , batinnya. 

Pintu terbuka dan mereka berdua terperanjat. Seorang pelanggan masuk, bajunya serba _stylish_ dan wajahnya... lumayan menarik. 

"Selamat datang!" ucap Kento dan Yuki bersamaan, menyambut pelanggan itu. 

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**Coffee Shop Story**

**Story 3: Osawa Shunya**

**.**

_"Latte."_ Sosok itu tanpa ragu menyebutkan pesanannya yang langsung dicatat oleh Kento. 

"Ada tambahan lain?" tanya Kento ramah. Sosok itu mengerutkan dahi. 

"Memangnya ada menu apa lagi? Yah, aku lapar sih sebenarnya. Belum makan dari siang."

"Untuk hari ini kami menyediakan _toast_ dengan berbagai pilihan selai. Ada selai stroberi, kacang, dan coklat," tawar Kento yang masih memasang senyum ramahnya. 

"Ah, boleh deh. Dua ya, yang satu pakai kacang. Yang satu pakai stroberi. Aku lapar sekali."

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar." Kento menghitung harga dari pesanan sosok itu di meja kasir, lalu sosok itu membayar pesanannya. Setelah itu ia menunggu di salah satu meja sementara Kento membakar rotinya, dan Yuki yang meracik kopinya. Yuki mengerutkan kening, sebab ia merasa familiar dengan sosoknya. Sedangkan Kento memanggang rotinya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Entah apa maksudnya. 

Setelah semuanya selesai, Yuki yang mengantar pesanan sosok itu ke mejanya. Demi melihat Yuki yang mengantar pesanannya, sosok itu memerhatikan Yuki dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Yuki menyadarinya. 

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" tanya Yuki sopan. 

"Oh, maaf kalau saya tidak sopan. Soalnya kupikir aku pernah melihatmu di acara _fashion show_ atau majalah _fashion_ begitu. Pernah jadi model?" sosok itu bertanya canggung, namun melihat senyum ramah Yuki membuatnya tak ragu untuk bertanya. 

"Ah... iya. Saya dulunya model saat masih kuliah." Jelas Yuki. Sosok itu mengangguk-angguk. 

"Pantas, sepertinya saya pernah melihat anda di acara _fashion show_ atau di majalah mode."

"Eh, apakah anda seorang desainer?" tanya Yuki, ingin tahu sedikit. Kento menyahut dari meja kerjanya. 

" _Senpai_ , dia Osawa Shunya. Desainer pendatang baru. Rancangannya sudah pernah ditampilkan di Tokyo Fashion Show. Osawa-san, ini Ishii Yuki. Pemilik _coffee shop_ ini." Ujarnya, dan Yuki hanya ber-'oh' sambil mengangguk mengerti. Sementara sosok itu—Osawa Shunya—berusaha mencerna nama lengkap Yuki yang mungkin pernah ia dengar sekelebat. 

"Yah, ketahuan deh. Kupikir wajahku tidak dikenal." Ia nyengir sambil bertopang dagu. 

"Mungkin ada yang bisa saya bantu, Osawa _-sensei?_ " tanya Yuki dengan tatapan sopan. Membuat Shunya tersenyum malu.

"Tidak usah panggil _'sensei'_ dong, lagipula aku masih pemula." Ujar Shunya renyah. "Dengar, aku butuh pendapat dari kau soal mode tahun ini—oh, kau juga—"

"Kitaoka Kento," ucap Kento sopan kala Shunya menoleh ke arahnya. "Mungkin saya bisa membantu jika tak ada pelanggan."

Yuki mengangguk ketika mengetahui respon Kento. "Nah, apa yang bisa kami bantu, Osawa-san?"

Osawa membuka buku catatannya. "Bagi kalian, kawula muda yang beraktivitas seharian penuh, mana yang lebih penting, berpakaian sesuai _trend_ atau senyamannya kalian?"

"Kalau saya sendiri, saya lebih suka berpakaian yang nyaman. _Trendy_ , mungkin perlu. Tapi saya mengutamakan kenyamanan, karena saya banyak bergerak dalam melayani pelanggan. Entah kalau anak itu," jari Yuki terarah kepada Kento. 

"Yah, pekerjaan saya mungkin tak sebanyak bos saya, Osawa-san. Apalagi saya masih kuliah, jadi rasanya pasti akan mengikuti _trend_ yang berlaku. Tapi nyaman juga perlu sih." Ujar Kento, tangannya kini sibuk membersihkan area kerjanya. 

Shunya mengangguk. "Menurut kalian, perlukah laki-laki berpakaian modis, atau memerhatikan penampilan layaknya perempuan, bahkan berdandan?"

Yuki dan Kento terkekeh. "Tentu saja, Osawa-san. Penampilan menarik kan bukan hanya urusan para wanita. Pria juga perlu memerhatikan penampilan, toh sama-sama punya muka dan badan. Ibaratnya, manusia diibaratkan sebagai buku. Orang bilang jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya saja. Tapi suka tak suka, manusia akan memilih buku dengan sampul yang menarik, kan?" tanya Yuki balik sementara Shunya mencatat dengan penuh minat. 

"Jadi, penampilan menarik itu perlu. Minimal sih, untuk kesan pertama yang baik." Kento menyambung. "Lagipula, laki-laki yang memerhatikan penampilan juga punya nilai tambah sendiri di mata perempuan. Asal tidak bersolek berlebihan saja."

"Kalau itu sih perempuan juga sama saja." Yuki membeo ke arah Kento, sementara Kento nyengir. 

"Lalu, dari segi _fashion,_ kebanyakan kalian menyukai pakaian yang seperti apa? Bermerek, cerah, gelap, atau bagaimana?"

Kento yang pertama menjawab. "Lebih suka baju lengan panjang sih. Entah kenapa, tapi saya lebih nyaman dengan baju lengan panjang. Soal warna, saya suka warna apapun."

"Sama, kalaupun pakai kaus juga ujung-ujungnya ditutupi blazer atau jaket. Tapi ada beberapa merek yang saya suka sih. Kalau warna, cenderung merah atau hitam."

"Oke, _point taken_ ," ujar Shunya. Kemudian ia sibuk kembali dengan sketsa yang ia bawa. Mengundang rasa penasaran Yuki.

"Sebetulnya apa yang sedang anda kerjakan?" tanya Yuki. 

"Yah, desain baru. Berkaitan dengan gender dalam dunia _fashion._ Kau tahu, selama ini cara kita berpakaian selalu dikaitkan dengan gender kita. Laki-laki tak boleh pakai itu lah, perempuan harus pakai ini lah, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku tidak suka batasan seperti itu."

"Ah, saya kurang paham. Mungkin ada contohnya?" Yuki nyengir minta maaf.

"Mungkin, seperti laki-laki yang selalu dilarang mengenakan pakaian berwarna pink. Karena warnanya lebih diasosiasikan dengan perempuan. Padahal kan, tidak begitu," jelas Kento. Kemudian ia beralih karena ada pelanggan baru yang datang. 

Shunya mengangguk. "Pegawaimu cerdas juga ya."

"Saya tinggal dulu, Osawa-san." Yuki membungkuk undur diri. "Jika memerlukan sesuatu, kami siap membantu."

Dengan begitu, mereka fokus dengan pekerjaan masing-masing hingga setengah jam lamanya. 

"Sepertinya hujan sudah reda," gumam Shunya. "Ishii-san, Kitaoka-san, saya pergi dulu." Ia membereskan mejanya, memasukkan peralatan menggambarnya ke dalam tas. 

"Tunggu sebentar, Osawa-san." Yuki menghampiri, membawa sebuah majalah mode di tangannya. "Saya melihat karya-karya anda di majalah ini. Boleh minta tanda tangannya?"

Melihat Yuki yang tersenyum kepadanya seperti melihat selebriti, membuat Shunya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, mengeluarkan spidol kecil dari tasnya dan menorehkan tanda tangan di halaman yang memuat artikel tentang dirinya.

"Ishii-san orang yang menyenangkan ya, Kitaoka-san juga. Kapan-kapan aku mampir lagi, deh."

Shunya tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkan _coffee shop_ itu dengan sejuta ide di benaknya. 

**-to be** **continued-**

**Author's Note:**

> Setiap karakter akan ditambahkan pada tiap bab. Tunggu aja.


End file.
